


A View From the Bottom

by faequeentitania



Series: Beyond the Diner [4]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Daniel had never done this before. And no matter how much Michael assured him he was in good hands, he was still nervous. He had to hope that Soren and Katie would rescue him if he got overwhelmed... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love having our favorite nerd try new things.

Daniel pressed his face deeper into the pillow, absolutely denying to himself that the noise that came out of his throat was anywhere in the ballpark of a squeak.

But if he _had_ squeaked, it would be a completely rational, completely normal reaction to the fact that Michael’s _tongue_ was in his _ass_. His _tongue_.

Daniel’s thighs clenched, and his knees dug into the mattress with a shudder.

“Please don't suffocate yourself,” Katie advised, her voice coming from his left, and her nails ran gently from the back of his neck to the middle of his back and then up again. It made Daniel feel shivery but he didn't want her to stop.

“Get one of us to choke you instead, if that's what you’re into, Daniel. Much more fun,” Michael lifted his head to say, and Daniel didn't know whether he wanted to hit him or be thankful he had given Daniel a moment of reprieve.

“Are you speaking from the experience of liking to choke people or liking it when people choke you?”

That was Soren on Daniel’s other side.

“Both,” Michael chirped, his hands squeezing Daniel’s ass firmly before his tongue ran a hot line from his taint to his hole.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Katie said thoughtfully, her thumb massaging at the tense muscle in Daniel’s lower back.

Daniel, meanwhile, let out another totally-not-a-squeak as Michael’s tongue traced his rim before pushing in slow and hot.

He was going to combust. Or pass out. Neither of which they would ever let him live down.

This was insane. How did he let them talk him into this?

“Alright, Daniel?” Soren asked, his hand coming to cup the back of Daniel’s neck and giving a gentle squeeze. Daniel nodded mutely, huffing shakily into the pillow.

Michael chuckled, the jerk, thrusting his tongue slow and molasses sweet and making pleasure tingle up Daniel’s spine like electricity.

He couldn't believe how good this was. Michael had promised him, had sworn up and down that _I'm good, Daniel, you’ll love this. Just ask Soren!_ but even with Soren begrudgingly agreeing he was nervous.

Then Michael had manipulated his body exactly the way he wanted him, which was on his knees with his hands tucked under his head on the bed, putting his back into a sharp slope. He felt exposed and a bit slutty, putting a blush on his cheeks; hence, hiding in the pillow.

He gasped sharply as Michael’s teeth scraped across his hole, and Soren’s hand tightened on the back of his neck.

“Fuck,” he groaned as Michael’s tongue soothed over the quivering muscle, and he just _knew_ the jerk was smirking.

His hand moved from Daniel’s ass to trail down to his balls, and he groaned again as Michael kneaded them gently for a moment before moving to grip his cock.

“Look at you,” Michael murmured against him, and Daniel’s face felt hotter with embarrassment, “You love this.”

“Shut up,” Daniel whispered into the pillow, knowing Michael wouldn't hear him and not really wanting him too. God, he was pathetic.

He felt Katie shift on the bed, and suddenly her hand was on his cock too, stroking slowly with Michael as he went back to licking and fluttering his tongue against Daniel’s hole with a salacious moan.

Michael released his hold on Daniel’s dick, and suddenly there was a finger pushing in with Michael’s tongue; he squirmed and moaned at the weird feel of the intrusion.

Michael pulled back, and Daniel shook his head with another groan.

“No,” he turned his face out of the pillow to pant, “No, it's ok, it's just... weird.”

Soren’s hand shifted from the back of his neck to stroke down his spine, and Daniel felt the press of a comforting kiss on his shoulder blade.

“I'm ok,” he encouraged again, and Michael’s mouth returned, giving a firm lick before both his tongue and his finger pushed inside again.

Daniel trembled, but Michael kept going, licking and stroking and pushing that stupidly long finger deeper.

“There you go, baby,” Katie whispered, her thumb rubbing through the hot spurt of precome at the tip of his dick, making his cock throb. His hips couldn't decide whether to push back into Michael or forward into Katie, so they did this confused little twist that made Soren chuckle.

“You ain't seen nothing yet,” Soren whispered against the shell of his ear, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down Daniel’s back.

At that moment, Michael decided to crook and rub his finger toward the front of Daniel’s pelvis. He cried out in shock at the burst of pleasure that punched into his guts, and Michael groaned against him with delight as he did it again.

“Fuck,” Daniel whined, clenching the pillow tight in his hands and trying to control the hitch of his hips that wanted to push back into that sweet pressure again and again, “Oh god...”

Michael’s tongue withdrew but his finger stayed, still pushing a slow, steady in-and-out that made Daniel tremble.

“I think Dan needs a distraction, don't you, Soren?” Michael purred, and Daniel shuddered at the mischievous lilt in his voice, “Something to keep his mouth busy?”

Daniel groaned and Soren hummed thoughtfully, kissing Daniel’s shoulder and tracing his spine with his thumb.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Soren grinned against his shoulder, “What do you think, Daniel?”

“Yeah,” Daniel breathed, giving a rapid little nod, “Yeah...”

Suddenly he was being pushed and pulled and the pillow taken from his grip, and he found himself holding Soren’s hips instead, his hard cock right in front of Daniel’s nose.

Both of Soren’s hands pet over his head and Daniel breathed out shakily before wrapping his lips around the tip. Soren hummed with pleasure and Daniel let himself fall into a rhythm of sucking and bobbing his head as Michael went back to work to make his legs feel like noodles.

A second finger and Daniel moaned noisily, panting heavily through his nose and shaking. Katie’s grip on his dick loosened; just playing gently over the hot skin.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or irritated, his cock throbbing almost painfully with arousal and his balls tight with want. He never imagined he'd be so turned on from this; poised and ready to lose it from the persistent press of fingers in his ass and his mouth full of cock. It was fucking _pornographic_.

“This is so hot, Daniel,” Michael groaned, pressing his fingers all the way in and making Daniel whine, “I really wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

Daniel pulled his mouth off of Soren only long enough to breathe a harsh, “yeah,” and Soren and Michael both groaned.

Soren’s hands stroked over his head and shoulders restlessly as Daniel’s mouth went quickly back to work, rubbing his tongue against the head of Soren’s cock instead of allowing himself to second guess what he had just agreed to.

“Katie, my beauty, pass me the lube?” Daniel could hear the smile in Michael’s voice, and he groaned around the hot flesh in his mouth.

The sound of the lube cap being flipped and the wet squirt of liquid made his stomach flutter with nerves and excitement, and the first swipe of cool slick over his hole made goosebumps break out over his skin.

Two fingers back in, and Daniel groaned as Michael spread his fingers, stretching and rubbing until Daniel was shaking.

A third finger and Michael hummed with satisfaction at the way Daniel keened, pressing his hips back into the rub against his sweet spot.

The sound of a ripping condom wrapper and Michael’s fingers were gone, replaced with the feel of something thicker pressing at his rim.

“Holy shit,” Daniel pulled off Soren’s dick with a gasp, pressing his face into his hip and breathing rapidly.

“All good, Daniel?” Michael asked, stroking his hands over Daniel’s ass and down his thighs while Soren pet his shoulders.

“All good,” Daniel gasped, and Katie rubbed her thumb over the tip of his dick.

“You sure?”

Daniel gave a delirious little laugh, arching back into Michael’s touch and rubbing his forehead against Soren’s sharp hip, “God, yes, just do it.”

“Slut,” Michael teased, and the sound of a slap with a quiet, reprimanding “Michael!” from Katie made Daniel giggle ridiculously.

But then Michael was pushing in and Daniel’s giggle cut off with a groan, holding tight to Soren’s hips and shaking.

“Good boy,” Katie murmured, her hand tightening around him and pumping firm, quick strokes from base to tip that kept everything good as Michael’s hips finally pressed flush against his ass.

“How’s that feel?” Michael asked, hands petting up his sides gently and Daniel groaned.

Weird. It felt weird but also good, and he tightened his muscles experimentally as he pushed back into it. Michael moaned a little, hands tightening their grip as he thrust forward tighter, making Daniel’s breath catch in his throat.

“Keep going,” Daniel husked out, pulling himself together enough to pull his face from Soren’s hip and take his cock back between his lips.

Soren shuddered, cradling the back of Daniel’s head as he sucked and worked the hard length with a moan.

Slowly Michael pulled back and pushed forward again, building a slow, even rhythm that made “weird” turn completely toward “freaking good.”

It wasn't long before Daniel was emitting a constant stream of whimpers and moans, only barely muffled by Soren’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Soren’s voice was breathless and shivery, and his hands moved restlessly over Daniel’s shoulders and head.

“You should probably come before I pick up the pace, Soren,” Michael advised with a desperate edge to his voice that made Daniel’s heart flutter, “No telling what Daniel will do with his teeth once we _really_ get going.”

Soren groaned, and a second later Daniel felt a hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to go faster.

He did, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth as he worked the head between his lips and groaned. God, this was pornographic and nasty and he was almost ashamed of how hard he was going to come from all of this.

He let himself get caught up in the rhythm that Soren set, his mouth and nose full of the scent and taste of him in the best possible way.

Soren grunted a warning before coming a few seconds later, arching up into Daniel’s mouth with a breathy moan.

Daniel swallowed, rubbing his tongue against the slit until Soren went limp and his breath shuddered out of his lungs.

“At ease, O’Brien,” Michael laughed, “Your turn.”

Daniel pressed his face into Soren’s hip again as Michael nudged his legs further apart and grabbed hold of his hips. It struck him at odd times how big Michael was; his hands felt so long, his fingertips digging into Daniel’s hip bones while his thumbs pressed into the muscle of his lower back.

Then he was curling over Daniel's back and Daniel lost track of his train of thought as Michael’s hips shifted their angle and picked up to a tight, quick pace that brushed that pleasure spot inside him on every stroke.

“Fuck,” groaned noisily, holding tight to Soren as Katie quickened her hand in tandem with Michael, making pleasure spike through Daniel’s body sharp and intense.

Soren’s hands held firmly to his shoulders, bracing him against Michael’s onslaught, and it wasn't long before Daniel was whimpering and shaking, close to the edge.

The sound of a kiss and Katie’s little moan of want was like an electric shock, and Daniel cried out as he came, messy and hard all over the sheets.

His body felt like jello as Michael shifted again, taking just for himself now and panting harshly. His tense cry and sharp, forceful thrusts made Daniel’s cock twitch, and he trembled as Michael stopped, panting and cursing in the wake of his orgasm.

“Okay down there?” Soren asked gently, petting Daniel’s head soothingly, and Daniel gave a weak nod.

He whimpered when Michael pulled out with a slick sound, a blush creeping over his face, and next thing he knew Michael and Soren were pushing and pulling and manhandling him to lay comfortably on the bed.

“That was...” he mumbled at the ceiling, and Michael’s face appeared above him wearing a cheeky grin.

“Freaking awesome?” he supplied, and Daniel gave a mildly delirious, breathless laugh.

“One way to put it,” he acknowledged, and Michael’s grin widened.

“Told you,” he said smugly, swooping down for a warm kiss, “Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment, putting my face in Katie’s pussy sounds like an excellent chaser.”

Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes at Michael’s ridiculous wording, and so did Katie, but when he glanced to the side at her she gave him a wink.

Soren chortled as he shuffled down to lay beside Daniel, who shifted a little to accommodate him. At which point he realized those jerks had put him right in his own wet spot. Assholes.

“Alright?” Soren asked quietly, propped up on his elbow and looking down and Daniel with an amused look.

Daniel nodded, and the sound of Katie’s groan as Michael settled between her thighs made him grin.

He tilted his head to the side to watch, and wasn't disappointed as Michael licked at her clit until she was shaking and arching with a pretty cry.

“That was fast,” Soren commented, and Katie laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, well, watching a gay threesome would make any girl hot,” she smirked, then squeaked when Michael pinched her ass.

“Asshole,” she panted as Michael moved up her body to kiss her, and Daniel chortled.

“So Daniel!” Michael grinned, laying over Katie and pillowing his head on her chest contently. She rolled her eyes and huffed, but petted his hair anyway, “Activity worth repeating?”

“Sure,” Daniel blushed, and Michael grinned wider.

“Excellent.”


End file.
